thesparkcogcartelfandomcom-20200215-history
Sphet Meckadork
Chapter 1: Empty Hope Sphet Meckadork was born into a large, poor Gnomish family on the 3rd Day of July.The Meckadorks were known for their extreme failures in engineering, but Sphet was brought up being told of the many achievements of his family in Engineering. During his childhood he was constantly harassed for his familiy's falures in engineering, but he only responded with a cheery "Nonsense! My family's engineering is wonderful!" He was shunned due to his false hope. One night, he walked out to dinner, to his shock he heard his parents, that were near death, talking about their familiy's past in engineering. Everything from the explosion that nearly crippled the town of Shipwreck, a Major Town in the Sparkcog Cartel, to countless new Mechanical Squirrels for Winter's Veil exploding upon being turned on, hospitalizing hundreds of children. Sphet then was ashamed of his birthname, realizing all of the harassment for his family was just, his family's failures had killed thousands in the past. In his school days, he did horribly in most of his classes, weirdly succeeding in Home Economics, or cooking. He had a dream for his future, he wanted to be a fabulous engineer, like Gedry Mekkabolt, or even Mekkatorque himself. He knew it was nigh impossible for such thing to happen, but he kept dreaming, as a young child would. Upon exiting the school system, without going to an Academy for a certain art, he had no idea what he was going to do to keep himself alive. Chapter 2: Poverty Sphet lived on the road, keeping a cloth his mother wove for him, for the only warmth at night. He found an extremely low wage job in Ironforge, working as a Garbage Boy in a small, family-owned inn. He was able to keep himself alive, not with comfort, but atleast alive. He lived off of stale bread and warm water for years. Soon, the inn went out of business, and Sphet lost all hope again, he lived in a poorhouse, that served him stew for the first time since he was a child. He worked in the kitchen so he could atleast have some change. He soon earned up a whopping 20 silver in 9 months of working in the kitchen. He used the money for a Gryphon ride to Stormwind, he planned to make it to the Sar'Theris Strand in Desolace. The home of the Sparkcog Cartel, the place where his family's failures had the most effect. His ride to Stormwind was a quick and easy one, but it took hours in Sphet's mind, he enjoyed flying through the air so much. He cherished each moment of the ride, then he touched down in Stormwind, ready to make the journey. He hopped on trade carts, sneaking under the tarps covering the goods, and sneaking out to get on another cart going in the direction he needed. Occasionally he ran into the disgruntled Goblin Merchant with a gun, in which he'd never ran faster. Over the span of a year and 3 months, he finally was on the steps to the Gateway to Shipwreck, he looked onwards, and took one step into the gate, and froze. He'd completely forgotten his father practically murdered the Cartel with his engineering failures. He took a large swallow, and continued forwards. Chapter 3: Hell. Upon his admittance into the cartel, and a lot of explaining to do for his last name, Sphet got to work in helping with the events, and staying away from ALL engineering operations. He was captured in Blackrock when the Dark Iron dwarves attacked during the Brewfest, then saved, and had to fight his way out with his fellow Cartel members, with a dull sword. He's seen the explosion that actually wasn't caused by his family's failure that nearly killed a high ranking member in the cartel. He cooked for the great Trade Prince himself, with his new friend John "Tasty" Taisty. he Trade Prince offered John and Sphet a resturant, fully paid, for the two of them to run. Both accepted swiftly. Sphet ventured into the deeps ofthe ocean to go to a newly functional base for the Cartel.Along this journey, there were some...complications. A hydra attacked the submarine he was in, which only heightened the gnomish cook's level of panick. The hydra forced the sub into a trench wall, without being hooked into the safety belt in time, Sphet smashed a gainst the rocks at full speed, causing a hemorrhage, that nearly killed him. Luckily their resident druid, Jazmain healed him just in time. Sphet's gone through a lot already And He's only been in the cartel for two weeks. NOW I WORK AT A MALE BROTHEL FOR HOMOSEXUALS LIKE ME! I BECAME A HOMOSEXUAL BECAUSE WOMEN KEPT ON REJECTING ME! SO I SHAT IN THEIR BEDS AND EJACULATED ON THEIR PILLOWS!